


by the rays of yavin’s sun

by serenditpity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Protective Cassian Andor, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Reunions, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenditpity/pseuds/serenditpity
Summary: Cassian Andor was your closest friend and a little more. You two discuss your futures after he returns from a mission off-world.This is basically plot that leads to complete fluff.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 4





	by the rays of yavin’s sun

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be creative with the title, the fulcrum code phrase “by the light of lothal’s moon” but make it yavin but i don’t know if i love it or not
> 
> (this will basically become weird au when his tv show is released, unless of course, we’re given some time between the events of his show, and the events of rogue one)
> 
> watch me write my dream life with him in a one-shot. this was such a guilty pleasure piece.

☆

The constant buzzing aura on the Yavin 4 base was a new constant for you. The redolent scent of the heavy rain from hours before lingered in the air. Mornings at the base were tranquil, the sound of light conversations and the chirp of native birds filled your ears. 

The first month mark on base was arriving quickly, and since the arrival you had yet to be sent on any mission off-world. It didn’t upset you entirely knowing you weren’t putting your life at stake heading to some planet the Empire was in authority of. You didn’t mind researching some of the planet’s native plants and creatures. You became fond of the bioluminescent orchids and grenade fungi that grew in the dense Massassi tree forests surrounding the base. After all, you were always enamored with plants and animals in the fields on Alderaan when you were a youngling. 

It was hard trying to push aside the blissful memories of your childhood. It was much different now, this is war, and you’re simply a small piece of it. 

You waved at some pilots you’d become friendly with over the course of a few lonely weeks. You looked to see the thrusters start on one of their ships. The base was so busy but yet it felt so lonely without him around. 

Cassian Andor was your first true best friend. He was always there for you, and you were for him. He’d been sent off-world for another life threatening mission. The Rebellion loved sending him off, you had begun to wonder if they were doing this on purpose. As much as it didn’t matter to them, it took a toll on your poor heart to see him leave every time. Knowing it could be your last time seeing those big brown eyes stare directly into yours.

“I’ll see you again my little dove,” was always the last thing he would whisper in his heavy Festian accent of his in your ear, before turning onto the ship and not looking back.

While he was away would occupy yourself with other things and tried your hardest not to think of him while he was gone. Your relationship ran a bit deeper than best friends these days. It consisted of small gestures and touches and occasionally nuzzling up against one another when times were tough. You tried to avoid thing about him not coming back one day. You didn’t know what you’d do without him.

Except today was the day he was said to be returning, and he was all you could think about. You convinced yourself it was just being an act of being the protective caring person you were. Always looking out for your closest companion.

That was your job, right?

A group of U-Wings came into view, getting closer and closer to the open space outside of the base. You backed away a little more, unable to predict how much room they’d need for them to all land successfully. The roar do their engines getting louder and louder.

One by one, they landed. Captains and their crew began to dispatch from the ships. The crowd of people pushed passed you, seeking for that rugged brunette man who brought you home. 

Over the heads of a few people was the familiar face of the sassy ex-imperial droid you despised loving as dearly as you did.

“Kaytoo!” You called, grabbing the droids attention, nudging those in the direction of the droid.

“Look who it is,” addressed the monotone voice of the droid who towered over you.

“Where’s Cass? He’s alive right?! He’s not injured or anything?” 

“He’s in standard conditions, there is nothing to get worked up about,” the droid took long strides in towards the base.

“He’s on the ship? Right?!” You yelled back over your shoulder toward the droid, who ultimately decided to ignore your remark. 

You approached the U-Wing directly ahead of you. The hatch still wide open. Shuffling noises emerged from the inside as you got closer. Heavy grunts and groans, followed by a sigh of disappointment.

“Cass?” You poked your head in the ship up towards the piloting seats, hands placed on the floor of the shuttle.

“Little dove?” Soulful dark irises turned in your direction. He looked utterly exhausted and disheveled in a way that was so utterly Cassian. His fine lips turned up from a frown to a light smirk.

Before you could say anything more, his arms lifted you up past the ships floor so that your legs were hooked around his waist. He lost his balance falling back onto the seat in the center of the vessel. 

Your bodies locked in a tight embrace. Your head nuzzled into his collar. He smelled like a mix of rain, spice, and the familiar body odor that made up the scent identifiable to you than none other than Cassian Jeron Andor. 

“I missed you,” came a husky mutter. The feeling of his breath against the cuff of your ear. 

“Oh Cass, I missed you so much more,” tears were beginning to well up in the corners of your eyes. It wasn’t often you got this emotional on a whim. 

You pulled your head back so that you were looking directly as his face, admiring the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and his unfairly long fluttery eyelashes. 

“Don’t cry, it’s just me,” his face went from a smile to a frown when he noticed the tears in your eyes threatening to fall down your face at any given moment. 

You tried your best to pull together your emotions, but one pesky tear slid down your cheek. His thumb came up to wipe it off your cheek. You smiled as the two of you held eye contact before breaking out in a fit of laughter. He looked as though he didn’t know why exactly you were now laughing but chuckled lightly at the gesture. It wasn’t often you got to hear his light laughter, he almost never laughed like you did.

“Can you tell it’s been too long since you’ve been around here,” you half sniffled half laughed, “I’d go crazy without you.”

“I can see, and I could say the same with you,” he smiled as you pushed a strand of his hair that had been hanging over his eyes out of the way. 

“Lothal, right? You were on Lothal?” You questioned, jogging your brain as you tried to remember where had been sent to this time around. 

“Yes, Lothal, it wasn’t all that interesting,” he murmured.

“They have cute cats,” you pictured the wide face and beady eyes of a Loth cat, you’d much rather be spending time with them, over the boring birds here on Yavin 4.

“Cute as they seem they’re pesky creatures, little one,” he grimaced.

“You should have brought me one home,” you shook his shoulders playfully, “then the next time you leave I wouldn’t be alone!”

“I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon,” his hand came up to caress your jawline lightly.

“You say that like it’s your choice,” you frowned, because you knew it wasn’t up to him, whether he stayed here or not. It really was up to Mothma, or Draven. Who seemed to love sending him to every location in the galaxy that wasn’t with you.

“It’s not,” he began to thumb at your cheek, which he often did he didn’t know how else to discuss something with you, “but I can assure you, this won’t be our forever.”

You knew, he wanted to leave this all behind, he’d been in this far too long. Since he was six, he was now twenty five, but he didn’t look it. War aged him, and he looked as if he could be well into his early or mid thirties. You didn’t mind at all, you admired him for the person he was. You knew someday he’d settle down on some planet in the outer-rim, far away from the war. Gosh how you wish you’d be there with him, maybe live a normal life, like your parents did. 

Your foreheads now rest against one another. Simply embracing the presence of one another at last. He looked up at you with heavy eyes again. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in days, we should go back to your sleeping quarters and I’ll let you sleep while I finish up a report for Draven,” you dragged a finger lightly down the bridge of his nose and booped it before grabbing at his bearded jaw and tilting his face a little more upward towards yours.

“Fair enough,” he up and the two of you exited the U-Wing, shutting the hatch before walking in towards the base. 

☆

Back in his sleeping quarters, you sat at the small table provided with your holopad set in-front of you. Rereading the report you’d been procrastinating for a few days now. You peeked over your shoulder to see Cassian softly sleeping on his bed. His jackets, which he loved, sprawled out on the floor, leaving him in a black tee shirt and cargo pants. He looked extremely peaceful. 

It was almost sunset, you were sure of it. You normally stepped outside of the temple-turned-base to watch it set over the trees. You knew Cassian probably didn’t care, but he’d only been on Yavin for 5 days before departing on his first off-world mission, and you decided it’d be worth showing him.

You set down the holopad and pushed in your chair before kneeling at the bedside.

“Cassi,” you purred in his ear, “Wake up...” You drawled out the “up” in your little wake up call. He shifted slightly before stretching out and his eyes fluttered open. 

“What is it, little dove?” His voice even huskier than normal from his nap.

“Wanna come watch the sunset with me,” you smirked widely at him. He grunted, clearly not that in the mood for your shenanigans.

“Sure,” he rasped. 

You hunched down to grab his black leather jacket you adored on him so dearly and wrapped it around his shoulders. Black looked good on him, it brought out his dark features. 

You tugged him down the hallway and past the control center out to where the ships rested. The sun was almost to the tree line.

Cassian glared at your surroundings when he nudged your side quickly.

“Up, there,” he began walked towards the side of the temple and hoisted himself up a few steps. He helped you up and the two of you climbed a little less than halfway up the temple. The sunset was stunning. The sky burst out in deep orange and pink. You looked over the tree line out at the surrounding temples. Astonished by the beauty of the planet. 

“This is incredible,” you gushed. It was better than simply watching the sunset all alone on top of an x-wing. 

You looked over to see Cassian smiling, genuinely smiling. It made your heart ache with happiness, to see him, happy. 

He glanced in your direction, his dark eyes now resembled pots of honey by the light of Yavin 4’s sunset. 

“Did I tell you,” he paused, as if trying to find the words, “you look radiant, little dove.”

The grin on your face widened. He moved his face slightly closer to yours.

“Can I kiss you?” he hushed.

Your breathe was swept from you in that moment, you could only nod a let out a small squeak of approval.

His lips collided with yours, igniting a warmth inside you. The kiss was like no other you ever had in your lifetime, it was passionate and exhilarating. It made you feel like youngling with their first crush all over again.

When your faces finally parted you couldn’t help but giggle. His eyes trailing over your figure. 

“We’ll get out of this one day,” he states, “find a planet far away from all this.”

You nodded. Leaning to rest your head on his shoulder as the sun slowly lowered behind the tree line.

“We can make a house, and raise a family, even though I’ve never been too sure about kids,” he prefaced, “I don’t want them to be drawn into war like I was.”

“I’ve always thought the same thing,” you agreed.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Maybe we can get a kitty from Lothal on our way,” you beamed at him.

“Maybe I’ll allow that,” he smiled. 

You could see it now, in your head, a house in a field on a lush planet. A loth cat roaming around your feet and Cassian at your side. 

“I think that’d be perfect,” you watched at the sun finally disappeared below the trees.


End file.
